


Sharing Secrets Under the Stars

by Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/pseuds/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled
Summary: This started as the third in a series of angst fic I was writing one night, and then. This happened.Or alternatively, a young Sam and Gabe are stargazing one night and Gabe decides to be a meme. Sam decides he loves him.





	Sharing Secrets Under the Stars

“The stars are really beautiful tonight. . .” 

“Oh my God don't you dare be that stupid meme--” 

“But you know what's even more beautiful?” 

“The belief I held that you might not pull the meme?” 

“You,” Gabriel finished, turning to press a kiss to Sam's temple. 

“. . . Oh,” Sam muttered, turning pink. 

Gabriel chuckled, running his fingers through Sam's hair, and Sam snuggled closer into his side. 

“I love you,” he said softly, as they laid out on the ground, a thin blanket beneath them, dressed in PJ’s. Sam hadn't meant for it to slip out, and he turned even redder. 

“I. . . I love you too, Sam,” Gabe whispered back, and all of Sam's embarrassment disappeared. 

They were both silent for a long moment, basking in their own happiness, both a little at loss for words. 

And then Sam found his voice, to ask a question. 

“Have you. . . Have you ever been in love before? I'm just curious, your answer won't change anything.” 

“Um. Yeah, I think so. Once.” Gabe says quietly, shooting Sam a careful glance, while Sam was still looking up at the stars. 

“I don't think I have,” Sam admits. “And,” he stops speaking, but Gabe stays silent, letting Sam decide if he wants to continue. “And sometimes I'm not sure I know what it feels like. But then I look at you, and I get so happy. Just. Thinking about you makes me smile and I've liked you for so long now and I just. I know. There's no other way to describe it than. . . . I'm in love. And it's wonderful.” 

Those words from Sam’s lips spread a warmth through Gabe's heart like he'd never felt before and he finally moved an arm, though only to turn Sam’s head to face him so he could press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

Maybe Gabe had been in love before, but nothing would ever compare to this. To Sam. Everyone else he'd ever been with paled in comparison to the one curled up against his side right now (even though Sam was a solid 9 inches taller, if not more). He fit too perfectly right at Gabe's side. Just where he had promised so many times he would never leave. 

Maybe it was early, but he couldn't help but think that Sam Winchester was the best he could ever get. He was so damn lucky to have this kid, there was no way in hell he was going to let it go. 

“No one has ever made me feel the way you do.” Gabe was close enough that his breath (and his hair) tickled Sam’s face when he spoke, but it was no comparison to the way the words tickled Sam's heartstrings. 

“I'm so glad you're mine,” Sam replied, both their voices hushed even though there was no real reason for it. There was no one to be seen for miles. No one to overhear a private conversation besides the bugs and the grass and the stars. 

“Me too. I love you, Samshine.” 

“I love you too, Gabriel.”


End file.
